fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Items/Miscellaneous Items
This subpage lists all non-compo items that are either stored in your inventory for a variety of uses ("Static" items), or items that are immediately used without confirmation ("Volatile" items). Static items Bomb |sell 2=4000 |effect 3=Add 2 random cards or 1 zodiac |dropped by 3=Yellow Big Diamond Cactus (Desert 5) (10%) |buy 3=- |sell 3=6000 |effect 4=Add 2 random cards and 1 zodiac |buy 4=- |sell 4=8000 |restriction=Cannot be equipped! |explanation=Upon right clicking it, it will add ANY card in your inventory (if there is enough space, that is). You never know which card you get! |note=Alternate icon by HankGuideDude: Depending on the level of the card booster, it may give different results: *LV1 adds one random card. *LV2 adds two random cards, only one with LV 2. *LV3 adds either two LV 2 cards or one Zodiac Card. *LV4 adds two LV 2 cards and one Zodiac Card. |credits=King Oskar, HGD (slight modification)}} Chest Chests are items dropped by the high-ranked megabosses. Each require a key in order to be opened to access the item with its theme. Horse Armor Horse Armor is a Paladin-exclusive item that improves its general stats. Item Pack Item Packs are items that act as a quick access as if a perishable/volatile item is dropped off an enemy. Has a quantity count on the bottom-left corner in green. Key Keys are items dropped by the enemies where their said megaboss resides at. Lamp Potion :Elixir redirects here (even though the name's outdated). Potions (or the term Elixirs coined by HankGuideDude) (not to be confused with the Brewer's Potions) provide temporary effects to stickmen by dragging them to their character slot. Although they look singular, they come in a pack where it'll take multiple uses before the item gets deleted. At most, they require manual activation, but this very one below is apparently automatic. |sell 2=1500 |explanation=Can remove poison in your stickmen as well as cause a brief "invulnerability" for a set period against any further poison attacks. After 40 uses it gets removed. |note=Alternate icon and name by HankGuideDude: It is the only Elixir that doesn't have that word shown. |credits=King Oskar}} |sell 2=1000 |dropped by 2=Blue Roundhead Fish (Submarine 3) |explanation=Can take you some attack.[''[vague]] After 100 uses it gets removed. |note=Alternate icon and name by HankGuideDude: Attack Elixir |credits=King Oskar}} |sell 2=1000 |effect 3=50% enemy dies +40 HP |dropped by 3=somewhere in moon and mars |buy 3=- |sell 3=1500 |restriction= |explanation=The Basic Elixir can heal you (automatically?). After 100 uses it will be removed. |note= |note=Alternate icon and name by HankGuideDude: Basic Elixir Can heal only after killing enemies one at a time. |credits=King Oskar, HGD (modification)}} :Author's Note: Almost only Basic Elixirs have advanced level...[[Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Vagueness|vague]] :Author's Note: Momentarily incomplete.... Rope Rope is an item exclusive to the Sailor class. When an Anchor is equipped with Rope, the weapon may begin to be charged up in a similar manner to MP. Upon filling the bar, the weapon is tossed in a low arc, dealing more damage to all enemies it hits, and is then reeled back in, bearing similarities to an Angel's Ring. Scroll It is unknown what the really do. It is estimated that when they're brought out to the character (dragging a scroll to the character slot), it will get "charged" with a special attack. That stickman that got charged will then unleash a "special attack" the next time it attacks. |sell 2=750 |effect 3=Hammer strike strongest enemy 5 times |buy 3=- |sell 3=1125 |explanation=It summons a hammer which attacks the strongest (highest LV) enemy on the screen. Between different levels, it will increase the amount of times the hammer strikes said enemy. Every strike deals 500 AT of damage. |note=Alternate icon by HankGuideDude: If there are different enemy within the same level, it will choose either one, or the first enemy the character approaches. |credits=King Oskar}} |sell 2=750 |effect 3=Strong fire ball strike enemy twice |buy 3=- |sell 3=1125 |explanation=It summons a fireball which attacks the strongest (highest LV) enemy on the screen. Between different levels, it will increase the amount of times the fire ball strikes said enemy and the amount of times it summons. Every strike deals either 700, 900 or 1000x2 AT of damage. |note=Alternate icon by HankGuideDude: If there are different enemy within the same level, it will choose either one, or the first enemy the character approaches. |credits=King Oskar, HGD (modification)}} Tea Teas provide the exact effect of the Stick Ranger Stone compo items, but are timed at one minute. Volatile items Fuel can The fuel cans are a rather uncommon drop from enemies (10% each enemy; 50% for certain big enemies), like the Onigiri. Its drop rate can be improved by equipping the Petro Medal. It looks like this ( ) on-screen. It refills 25% of the Lumberjack's fuel bar, if it happens to wield any saw. It will NOT appear if there is no Lumberjack present in the team, or if none (if any) don't use a saw. Golden Onigiri These are more powerful than an ordinary Onigiri. It is a very rare drop from enemies (It is X/1000, where X is the enemy level). It looks like this ( ). It completely replenishes the LP bar of one stickman, as well as curing them from any ailment the happen to have at the moment (even from being stoned or dead). Star A star (or, rarely a Cobalt Star) is a rare drop from enemies (5%; 25% for most big enemies). Its drop rate can be improved by equipping the Cobalt Medal. It looks like this ( ). A star, if touched by a Wizard, will recover 20% of its Mana. It will NOT appear if there is no Wizard present.